


好胜心

by Vilya7



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Competition, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya7/pseuds/Vilya7
Summary: Brandt和Ethan都有着非常强烈的胜负欲。
Relationships: William Brandt/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	好胜心

**Author's Note:**

> 本文字数：5618  
> AO3的字数统计从没准确过。

Ethan靠在办公室桌边，读着一份标记为绝密的文件，它封面写着仅供IMF拥有七级以上权限的人阅读，内容涉及到了Ethan的下一个任务。文件是Brandt拿给他的，首席分析师，当然了，权限比他高得多。

此时Brandt正在外面的会议室和Jane，Benji，Luther说话。办公室和会议室都是透明玻璃的门墙，Ethan能看见他被Benji的话逗乐了，咧着嘴笑，嘴唇红润，就像在等着谁去咬一口。

Ethan收回目光，将自己的心思集中到这份绝密文件上，一个新兴的南美反政府武装通过阿肯色州的毒品交易获取美国军方的武器……

一声轻响，门一开一关，Ethan回头，Brandt走进来，低头看了眼自己手腕上的表。Ethan正想问国防部的内部调查有没有结果，而Brandt几步跨上到他面前，跪下了，脸正对着他胯间，Ethan因为这个姿势瞬间血气澎湃，不由咬住了自己的舌头。Brandt对他的反应视若无睹，径直抬手，熟练地解开他的皮带扣，滑下拉链，掏出了他裤子里那根不安分的家伙。

Ethan脑子嗡了一下，空白了。

他们正在一间布局庄重的办公室里，一扇玻璃门外，就是他谈笑风生的队员，他们在等他看完文件好组织任务计划，Brandt却在这时跪在他身前，握着他的老二，想要给他来个口活。诚然，Brandt的技术非常好，好得让Ethan每一次都爽到想尖叫，但不是在这种场合，在他手里拿着一份绝密文件的时候，对面墙上还挂着生前待他如友的老部长的画像的时候。

Ethan浑身不自在，他的阴茎暴露在空气中，有点冷，但Brandt的手掌很热，很烫，Ethan能感觉到他掌心有一层薄薄的枪茧，贴在了他最敏感的地方，激得他下腹灼热了起来，阴茎慢慢昂扬。在Brandt的视线里，Ethan感觉自己格外赤裸。而Brandt穿着整整齐齐的三件套，一丝不苟，因他跪地而紧绷的长裤面料勾出了他大腿肌肉的轮廓，强劲，性感，能毫不费力地完成一次三角绞。

Brandt抬头，舔了舔嘴唇，Ethan从他眼里读出了一丝促狭。

办公桌将Brandt的身形完完全全挡住了，如果有人从外面投来目光，只能看见Ethan的上半身，没有人知道Brandt在办公桌后，更毋论看见他在做什么，他可以肆意妄为。但Ethan被束缚了，所有人都能清清楚楚地看见他上半身的动静，他不能伸手去扣住Brandt的后颈试图掌控他的节奏，身体不能可疑地摇晃，也不能在脸上泄露一丝一毫的情欲。

Brandt似乎有心要撩拨他，他对着Ethan的阴茎吹了口气，Ethan不由颤抖了一下。

Brandt用手指把弄着他的柱身，似乎在考虑从哪里入口，Ethan屏住了呼吸，但这次最先接受到爱抚的不是他挺立的长枪。Brandt伸出舌头，绕过柱身，舔上了囊袋，他拿出了他最擅长的磨人态度，动作轻柔且细致，像小猫的舔舐，舔在Ethan心底最难熬的地方，囊袋一点点濡湿，接着他张嘴将囊袋全部纳入口中。被温热的口腔包裹，Ethan掐住了自己的手心，以免泄出呻吟。

Brandt有一条十分灵活的舌头，灵活近似色情，Ethan从他们第一次接吻开始就知道了，在Brandt正经的外表下，有种一颗闷骚而奔放的心，他能把所有欲念都灌注到舌头的舞蹈上，堪称艺术。现在这条灵活的舌头肆意舔弄着他的囊袋，说是操纵太过，说是挑逗太轻，Ethan觉得自己是在经历一番占有的宗教洗礼，从此以后就要改头换面，彻头彻尾地归属于Brandt名下。

终于，Brandt在他感觉灵魂都被占有了之前放过了他的囊袋，他用舌尖抵在囊袋底部，手掌松开，手指堪堪扶着柱身，舌头一路往上，游走到了阴茎头部，在那里悠悠地画了个圈，表示路程的终止，之后便在那里流连不去。一股不受控制的战栗从Ethan会阴处升起，在他的血液里奔逃流窜，他将身体的重力压在了腰后的办公桌上，竭力遏制住自己想要叫唤的冲动。

Brandt的舌头在那里嬉闹，像玩弄他一般，时而精湛，时而笨拙，精湛时如最出色的画家细笔描摹他的作品，笨拙时如最懵懂的小孩有一下没一下地舔着棒棒糖。Ethan深吸了一口气，试着平缓自己尖锐的呼吸，但Brandt不给他放松的机会，他含住了Ethan光溜溜的性器，舌头刚好盖住头部的一侧，双唇围绕着柱身，吸吮。

Ethan脑子一热，血液似乎都向下身涌去了，他模模糊糊地想起上次Brandt用这种方式吸他，是在浴室里。

Brandt跪在他双腿之间，左手拿着剃刀，右手握着他的阴茎，十足危险。锋利的刀片就贴在Ethan最脆弱的地方，带着寒气的锋刃似乎快要穿透他的表皮，他的心跳因为这般极度惊险的境地而格外快速，但他没有动，他注视着Brandt自如地移动剃刀，从上往下，一点点地刮掉覆盖在他阴茎上的毛发。Brandt的手很稳，很会用刀，Ethan见过他在任务中怎么用一把剃刀割断了敌人的喉管，而如今这双手温柔地掌控着他的致命点，像对待一份精心的礼物一样仔细地打理他的阴茎。

直到Ethan腹股沟的地方被刮得干干净净，Brandt才放下了剃刀，轻柔地吻了吻他勃起的柱身，仿佛那是他毕生的珍宝，然后收起牙齿，张口含住了它，用舌头去仔仔细细地检验自己的成果，不再有毛发的遮挡，口腔直接接触Ethan敏感处的每一寸皮肤。那是Ethan享受过的最棒的一次口活。

记忆渐渐重合，Brandt在收缩口腔，造成的真空对Ethan的柱身产生了吸力，他的双唇紧紧地围绕着肿大的头部，舌头像水流一样给予柱身最大程度的抚触，舌尖时不时地挑动着尖端，嘴唇上下摆动。Ethan感觉自己的阴茎在Brandt的温暖而湿润的口腔里震颤，这种刺激比他体会过的任何容纳他欢愉的地方都更强烈。他的心跳越来越快，胸腔里的震鸣似乎在办公室里回响，大声得都要冲出门外了。

Ethan侧头去看仅仅一层玻璃之隔的会议室，Benji依旧在跟Jane和Luther说着什么笑话，他注意到了Ethan的目光，甚至还向他挥了挥手，Ethan故作镇定地对他点点头，但他脸颊发烫，感觉像被人撞破了一般，Jane也投来了一瞥，似乎在寻找Brandt，最后她在他身上扫了两眼，Ethan不知道她有没有发现异常。他正在办公室里袒露着腹股沟，消失的首席分析师跪在他胯间，卖力地吮吸着他的老二。

Ethan稍稍仰起头，墙上那幅部长的画像撞入他的视线，他有些嘲弄地想，部长在莫斯科把Brandt介绍给他的时候，可有想到今日，他和Brandt不仅搞上了床，还在他的画像前胡作非为。这个念头让Ethan更加兴奋了，那么多次死里逃生带来的肾上腺素都比不上这一刻全身心的蓬勃。他想大声喘息，但摇摇欲坠的理智将他的喘息变得压抑，低沉，他感觉到Brandt的额头抵住了他的耻骨，突来的紧致感让他收紧了下腹，指节握得发白，那是一个当之无愧实至名归的深喉。

Ethan眼前一白，射了出来，放松而满足的快感瞬间从腹股沟辐射到全身，如同电击，他有一瞬间不知道自己在哪里，在做什么，手中的纸质文件被他捏得起了深深的褶皱。

等他回过神来，Brandt正跪在他面前望着他，脸色潮红，眼眶里蕴满水意，喉结上下滚动，明显在吞咽，红润的嘴唇上残留着白浊的精液，对比鲜明得像一副爱欲的油画。Brandt懒懒地伸出那条罪恶的舌头，舌尖从嘴唇上扫过，舔掉了最后一丝偷欢的证据，他的大拇指慢慢抹过嘴唇，似乎意犹未尽，但没能抹掉刚被蹂躏过一番的暧昧光泽。

Ethan也情不自禁舔了舔嘴唇，放开了被他捏得不像样的文件，纸页恐怕很难熨平了，下一个拿到它的人会猜测它经历了什么吗。Ethan收起了自己刚经历极致享受的家伙，拉上裤链，高潮是如此剧烈，他的手指有点颤。他一向以持久著称，自青春期的躁动以后，就再也没有射得这么快过了。

Brandt抬起手腕看了眼表，眼角一挑，说道：“4分55秒。”

“什么？”Ethan还有些恍神。

Brandt站起身，紧绷的裤子终于得到了放松，Ethan遗憾地看着那双能用三角绞制服自己的大腿再度藏进了做工良好的面料后。他的目光顺着Brandt强健的大腿慢慢往上爬，银灰色的外套，看不见但一定非常衬托腰线的马甲，白色的衬衣，亚麻色的领带，一样不缺，首席分析师在人前总是一副正襟危坐的样子，谁能想到他火辣得会主动跪在地上在办公室里给人来个毕生难忘的口活呢，Ethan散漫地想。

他的目光再往上抬了抬，对上Brandt别有深意的凝视，思绪忽然活过来了。

这是个挑战。

关于如何在最短的时间内能让对方达到高潮。源于某一天他们对伴侣之间的性生活如何保持新鲜感的讨论。不知何故，这个讨论被Brandt变成了竞争。

他们已经非常熟悉彼此的身体和做爱的习惯了。今天，在这间办公室里，在这个情形下，Brandt完全颠覆了他的节奏。4分55秒。前所未有。空前绝后。

Ethan半眯起眼，视线变得锋利，Brandt脸上的潮红渐渐褪去，微微一笑，“Hunt特工，好好读文件。”声音里的揶揄和自得不加掩饰。

他转身离开办公室，Ethan捡起那份绝密文件，盯着他的背影和走动时步子带动面料贴在臀部的圆弧曲线，已经全然忘记了自己刚才读了什么。

当晚，Brandt正躺在床上看书，Ethan带着一身水汽从浴室里出来，抽出他的书放到了床头柜上，Brandt还没来得及有所反应，就被Ethan飞快地扒掉了身上原本就不多的衣服，将他翻过身，分开双腿，摆出跪趴的姿势，一只已经开始计时的秒表放在了他的面前。

“什么？”Ethan这一串动作驾轻就熟，就像在脑子里模拟了无数次，这回轮到Brandt恍神了。

“我不用手，4分55秒内，操到你射出来。”Ethan的胸膛贴在他背后，声音钻进了他耳里。

Brandt哑然失笑，他知道Ethan是行动派，但速度快得依然超出了他的预料，而且姿态如此自信，甚至可以说如此挑衅，秒表上的数字在飞速跳动，Brandt还没在心里感慨完Ethan的好胜心，他就感觉被掌心温热后的润滑剂倒在了他的臀缝里，流淌了下来，把他下身搞得湿哒哒的，随后，Ethan那根不安分的家伙在他臀缝里上下蹭了几下，就抵在入口，挺了进去。

毫无防备的侵入，Brandt呼吸一滞，突然开始紧张了。

自第一次和Ethan上床开始，他就发现Ethan是个体贴的伴侣，准备工作和事后清理都细致到无可挑剔，最重要的是，他会做足前戏。Brandt还记得Ethan第一次进入他的感觉，很陌生，很怪异，他感觉自己脆弱得好像被刺穿了。Ethan的尺寸略显惊人，比他曾经有过的床伴都更为可观，他的身体无法彻底打开，但奔腾的欲火让他迫切地想要接纳Ethan。Ethan没有催促，没有不耐烦，只是翻来覆去吻遍他的身体，用温和的爱抚让他习惯起初的不适。

而现在，Ethan跳过了前戏，跳过了开拓，直接就把他的老二塞了进来，蓦地填满，Brandt在仓皇中不得不承认，自己其实很激奋，Ethan如今能轻而易举地打开他的身体，契合得好像他们从上帝造人之初就是一体，而Ethan以往细致的工作，让他忽略了这一点。Ethan此刻的行动离粗暴相距甚远，但胜在足够直接，就像他在任务中的那种，强势得不容置疑。

Brandt的大腿内侧兴奋得发颤，他看了眼秒表，才过去了半分钟。

Ethan紧紧地握住他的腰，双腿抵在他膝盖内侧，他无法逃脱，也无法合拢腿，只能任由Ethan支配。Brandt将手肘支在床上，撑起自己的身体，整个人都罩在了Ethan的身影里，他能感受到Ethan灼热的目光在他后背和臀部上来回游走，代替了以往的爱抚和轻吻，就好像他们之间隔着某种不可逾越的距离，就好像是一种禁忌。这是Brandt完全不熟悉的玩法，他期待着，渴求着。

抽送的节奏摇摆起了，Brandt的身体因Ethan的碰撞而颠簸，像一艘荡在水面的小船，在随着水波晃漾，但那水波无穷无尽，无法掌控，随时可能会掀翻他。Brandt发出闷哼，他还没有勃起，正如他们的第一次。在挑弄到敏感点迎接快感到来之前，插入是个不太愉快的体验，即使早就有了生理反应，插入过程中的异样感也足以让阴茎冷静下来，而之后是否能勃起，则要取决于对方的贴心程度了。

对Brandt来说，Ethan一向周到。

他们第一次用的也是这个体位，后背彻底暴露着，没有一丝防备的原始姿势让他既亢奋又焦灼。在接纳了Ethan的尺寸后，Ethan一只手拎着他的腰，维持着抽送的频率，另一只手握住了他软软地耷拉着的阴茎，十分有技巧地揉着他的敏感带，让他的柱身抖擞得都要滴出水来。就这样，前后夹击之下，Brandt很快就高潮得一塌糊涂。

可今晚，Ethan改变了他的策略。

他下定了决心不会去触碰Brandt，他无情地任由Brandt的阴茎低垂着，即使它是那么可怜巴巴地寻求着慰藉。Brandt伸出手，想去垂怜一下自己的欲望，可他的手刚伸到半途，就想起这是他们的竞争，Ethan留下的那句挑衅还在他耳边回响，他不想将胜利拱手送给Ethan。他用上了IMF被取缔的六个月里坚持寻找Ethan的顽强的意志力，才勉强逼迫自己收回手，他泄气似的在床垫上狠狠地砸了一拳。

秒表对他的煎熬一无所知，才仅仅过去了一分半钟，Brandt觉得自己全身都在发抖，在叫嚣着乞求着Ethan的爱抚。

Ethan好像还不满足他在当下局面里的主导地位，他空出一只手，按在了Brandt腰窝处，将他的背脊向下压去，连带着他的头也不得不低伏着，只有臀部高高翘起，成为身体弧度的顶峰，那曲线圆润得堪称色欲。Ethan的利器依旧在Brandt体内进进出出，一次次地顶撞着他的敏感点。Brandt不可抗拒地感到羞耻，可体内的快感在急速攀升，没过太久，他就察觉自己的欲望抬头了，随着Ethan的节奏，越来越振奋，高调到紧贴着小腹，一抽一抽，既坚挺又羞怯，仿佛只要轻轻一碰，就会立刻会缴械投降。

三分钟了，Brandt被秒表上变动的数字晃得头晕眼花。

阴茎硬得发痛，Brandt将头埋入了手臂中，身后的快感源源不绝，而身前得不到解脱，在这双重折磨的支配下，他小声地啜泣着。Ethan的节奏在逐渐加剧，他掐着Brandt腰的手像钳子一样将他固定在不得动弹的姿势上，抽送的力道越来越凶狠，探索的位置越来越深，太过了，Brandt发出惊呼，感觉自己要被贯穿了，他挣扎着狼狈地向前爬了两步，想要逃脱这般过于深入的试探，但Ethan掐着他的腰把他拖了回来，胯部猛地撞在他丰满的臀肉上，直直地将整根柱身没入了他的体内。

好像骤然从高空跌入深海，Brandt已经不认识秒表上跳动的数字了。

他张着嘴，但没能叫出声，Ethan以前从没如此深入过，他的嘴唇在颤抖，身体支撑不住了，膝盖软掉了，腰塌下去了，整个人就要滑落，可Ethan毫不留情地拎起他软掉的腰，Brandt感觉自己像一条涸辙之鱼，全身的支点都寄托在了Ethan的手上，他无力选择，无力反抗，只能任由Ethan一下一下地冲进了他体内最深处。他好像今天才破掉了处子之身，迎来了最直白的喷涌热情，他似乎听见从未被人造访过的深处传来了啵的一声，顷刻间，无与伦比的快感拥抱住了Brandt，他失去了意识。

视线恢复的时候，Brandt感觉下身到处都湿乎乎的，高潮后的软绵感席卷了全身，一个温柔的吻落在了他后颈上，温暖的胸膛贴住他的背部。Brandt昏昏沉沉地想，或许那就是他们从未尝试过的S型高潮，Ethan确实办得到。

这时，一只手从他面前拿起那个秒表，按下终止健，Brandt怔怔地看着它。“4分41秒。”他听见Ethan得意地说。Brandt闭了闭眼，不知道是该赞扬Ethan技术太好，太狡猾，还是哀叹自己臣服得太快，简直像个未经人事的毛孩子。

“你也射了。”他沙哑着声音，试图让自己平静一点，“我们不分胜负。”

“Brandt，有人说过你好胜心很强吗？”

Brandt哼了一声，翻过身，夺走了他手里的秒表，“等着吧，Ethan，”他露出一个慵懒又挑衅的笑容，“下一次你连4分41秒都撑不住。”

Ethan难以置信地扬起了眉毛，“那我们拭目以待。”

-END-


End file.
